Power Rangers Samurai Winx: Across Dimensions
by kakashifan002
Summary: When Octoroo wakes a Nighlok that can travel and open dimensions the Winx and the Rangers are in the ride of their lives. Know they must work together to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Nighlok. Believix Powers! Jayden/Emily
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

**A/N: Read and Review! Welcome to my new project: Power Rangers Samurai Winx! Two of my favorite shows collided together. Hope you enjoy it! Read my other stories which are amazing too! : ) Enjoy!**

Master Xandred roared in anger. "I want powerful Nighlok that will finally destroy those damn rangers!" he bellowed. The rangers were winning. If they kept it up he would be sealed forever. That couldn't happened. That wouldn't happen. Octoroo waddled towards Master Xandred. "There is a Nighlok that can travel to dimensions" the squid face Nighlok said. "We can trap the rangers into another dimension." Master Xandred threw his medicine to the floor. "I don't care!" he roared. Octoroo nodded before waddling outside of Master Xandred's junk.

Octoroo, wobbled about in a forbidden part of the Netherworld. He stopped in front of a monument, where a powerful Nighlok was frozen to stone. 'This is him,' he thought as he waved his staff and a goblet with a magical potion appeared on the ground. He picked it up and looked at the nighlok stone figure. "Well I think it's time I release you again," he said as he poured a liquid out of the small goblet. The Netherworld shook as the statue broke in pieces revealing a huge Nighlok. The Nighlok was red with black markings across his body with long freakish nails. He roared, "Who dares to wake me from my slumber?" Octoroo scooted back and began to laugh. "OH ah OH!" he giggled excitedly. It actually worked! The rangers where going to have fun with this nighlok for sure! "You must destroy the rangers!" "Rangers?" the Nighlok asked confused. Then he laughed. "Ah the Samurai!"

The Nighlok loomed over the smaller Nighlok. "Know tell me before I make my journey," the Nighlok said. "Who is the new Master?" Octoroo looked taken aback. "It's Xandred," Octoroo said as the Nighlok scratched his chin. "Interesting," the Nighlok said before scratching a hole from out of nowhere. "I must go," the Nighlok said. "I'll be back."

The Nighlok appeared in a frozen dimension. He knew this place well and he had powerful allies. The Nighlok walked around the Omega Dimension looking at the poor unfortunate souls that were frozen forever. He scanned the area when he growled in anger. The Nighlok placed a hand on the frozen bodies of the Wizards of the Black circle. "Damn it," he said looking around. He recognized others that were frozen.

"I wonder who froze you here," the Nighlok said before a thought occurred to him.

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. That's all he heard as he picked himself from the ground. He dusted himself and grumbled in frustration. He heard the others snicker and felt his blood boiling. Like you could do it better he wanted to yell but he knew better to keep his mouth shut. Mike walked away annoyed that his friends didn't want to listen to him. No one understood him. No one cared about him. Emily walked towards him and smiled. "Do you want the bag of peas?" she asked. "No!" Mike yelled at her, his anger slipping out. Emily backed away slightly tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry Em," Mike said but Emily had already run inside of the house.

Mike punched the wall in anger. He dropped his wooden katana before walking inside of the house. Mia was calming Emily down and glared at the green ranger. "What did you do?" she asked darting daggers out of her eyes. "Nothing," Mike said as he sat down in his stool. "Nothing doesn't make Emily cry," Mia shot back. Mike clenched his fist. He couldn't tell them he had anger issues. That will even make Emily back away from him anymore. He hated when people made fun of him especially when he was having one of those days.

Mia kept pestering him asking how he hurt Emily. Mike wanted to make her to shut up and leave him alone, that he didn't mean to hurt Emily that he just wanted to have some alone time. But that wasn't possible in a house full of people. He just wanted to get out of there cool down and calmly explain to her what had happened.

The Winx where in Alfea happy that they had finally defeated the Wizards and finally being able to teach in Alfea. "I can wait for your class of Winxology," Roxy said as she walked with the Winx. "I can't wait for us to teach you Roxy," Bloom said and smiled. "More than when we were teaching you in Earth." Roxy smiled. Stella sighed. "I'm going to miss Earth," she said with a long face. "Why is that Stella?" Aisha asked looking at the Sun fairy. "Because there were really awesome shopping places!" she said with another sigh. The girls laughed. "It's that the only thing you think about?" Tecna added.

"Well good fashion goes with a beautiful fairy like me," Stella huffed crossing her arms across her chest. The girls giggled before Flora suddenly clutched her head. "Flora are you alright?" Musa asked looking at the fairy. "There's a lot of negative energy coming out from the forest here near Alfea," the nature fairy said looking at the Winx. "Do you think it's the Trix?" Aisha asked the group. "I don't know," Tecna said scratching her head. "We should check it out," Musa said looking at the group. "Then what are we waiting for?" Stella said. "I've been waiting to be in my cute Believix fairy clothes!" She blushed giggling. "Let's go Winx!" Bloom said looking at them. "I'm coming with you!" Roxy said running after them. "Alright!" Bloom nodded and the Winx ran out of Alfea.

Mike felt like he was about to explode. Kevin and Jayden had come in from the Grocery's and saw that Emily was scared. "What happened?" Jayden asked Mia who was hugging the ranger. "Mike yelled at her," Mia said glaring at the green ranger. "Why?" Kevin asked. "Because I kicked his ass and know he's mad about it," Antonio said who finished showering. He smirked making Mike glare at him. "Then we kind of laughed," Emily said softly. "Because he kept taunting Antonio that he was going to win but he didn't."

Antonio shrugged. "True but it was only a sparring match and you know cockiness sometimes slips out." Kevin chuckled. "Mike especially," the blue ranger nodded. Mike clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. Jayden sighed. "I'm sorry," Emily said pushing off Mia's hug. "I'm sorry I laughed." Mike's heart melted hearing those words from Emily. Mike began to unclench his fists.

Jayden nodded. "Emily apologized," the red ranger said looking at Antonio and Mia. The pink ranger looked at the floor before a nudge of Emily made her to speak up. "I'm sorry too," Mia said looking at the green ranger. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you for yelling at Emily." Mike nodded and looked at Emily. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly. Emily walked up to him before hugging him. "It's okay," she whispered.

After she let go off him they all looked at Antonio who was the only one who hadn't apologized. Antonio smirked. "See what cockiness gets you," the gold ranger said placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I'm sorry too bro." Mike smiled his anger fading. "Well," Kevin said looking at Jayden. "I think Mike needs to shower and we need to put some groceries away." Jayden smirked and looked at the girls. "What to help?" "Put away groceries?" Emily said pouting.

"We brought cookies," Jayden smirked as he saw Emily's eyes light up. "Okay!" she said racing towards the kitchen. Jayden walked towards the kitchen leaving Kevin and Mia alone. Kevin blushed and Mia gently pushed him. "Come on water boy," Mia said with a smile. "Emily is going to eat all the cookies!" She raced towards the kitchen making Kevin smile before chasing her into the kitchen.

Bloom looked around when they reached the entrance of Alfea looking into the forest. The Winx looked around finding it difficult to find the negative energy. "Look!" Roxy said suddenly. "There!" A black smoke blew around the forest taking a form. "Get ready girls," Aisha said as the Winx took fighting stances. The smoke transformed into a Nighlok. He looked around before his gaze fell on the fairies. "Who are you?" he asked with curiosity. "We are the Winx and you're going down!" Stella said cheekily.

Nighlok snorted. "And you are what? An all girl power rangers?" "Power rangers?" Musa said puzzled. She looked at Flora who shrugged. "Power rangers?" Roxy echoed. "The name sounds familiar." "According to my data," Tecna said as she looked at her hand held. "The Power rangers are some fighting force that defeats evil monsters. Right know the new generation of Power rangers is the Samurai Rangers."

"That's right," the Nighlok smirked. "So that means," Stella said into thought before shrieking. "That's one of the evil monsters the power rangers fight!" The girls looked at the monster in alarm. "So you aren't power rangers huh?" the Nighlok asked. "Fairies!" Stella blurted out. "Stella!" the Winx yelled at the sun fairy. "Fairies?" The Nighlok echoed before bursting into laughter. "Fairies? I don't believe that!"

"Then I guess we have to show you!" Bloom said with a smirk. "Winx! Believix!" There was a flash of light as the fairies transformed. The Nighlok narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the Wizards of the Black circle?" Roxy gulped. "They are frozen in the Omega Dimension," Aisha replied narrowing her eyes. "Except Duman he was destroyed by Nabu," Musa said with a huff. "You fairies sealed them there?" The Nighlok said his eyes turning bright yellow. Stella floated over by the Nighlok. "Duh!" she replied.

The Nighlok let out a roar knocking the fairies into the ground. "Well that didn't go well," Musa said rubbing her head before flying up in the air. The others followed suit. "Dragon heart!" Bloom yelled blasting the Nighlok. He staggered before being attacked by Flora. "Autumn wind!" Flora yelled. "Stereo Crash!" Musa blasted the Nighlok who fell to the ground. "Universal Light!" Stella flew towards the Nighlok's face blinding him. The Nighlok clawed his eyes, blinded by Stella's blast. "Super Prism!" Tecna screamed blasted the blinded Nighlok. "Andros Hurricane!" Aisha yelled blasting the Nighlok with morphix bubbles. "Wolf Talon!" Roxy yelled.

There was smoke where they blasted the Nighlok and they all breathed heavily. Roxy flew to the ground exhausted. "Are you okay?" Bloom asked landing next to her. "Yeah," Roxy smiled wiping the sweat of her brow. Suddenly they heard someone laughing. The smoke dispersed revealing the Nighlok unharmed. "Interesting how you fell in my illusion," the Nighlok laughed. "I see know why you defeated the Wizards, but know it's my turn." The Nighlok blasted the Winx with an unseen force. The Winx screamed falling into the ground. Roxy lost her fairy from landing unconscious. "Oh no!" Flora gasped. "Roxy!" "Roxy!" Bloom called trying to get up. She stood on wobbly legs but fell to the ground weakened.

"You fairies are coming with me!" the Nighlok stated before scratching the air and a portal appeared. A wind picked up making the fairies grab the Earth with all their might. Roxy's body began to be blown around before being sucked in. "Roxy!" Bloom yelled and let go of the tree branch she was holding before letting herself get sucked in the portal. "Bloom!" Stella screamed. "Let's go girls!" Aisha said as the Winx let go of their surroundings. They screamed as they got sucked in and the Nighlok closed the portal.

He laughed before opening a portal himself and going back to the Omega Dimension.

Emily was happily munching on her cookies as the blue and red rangers had finished putting away the groceries. "Oh gosh," Mia sighed looking at Emily eat her cookies. "You know are going to deal with the hyper Emily." She pointed at Jayden from across the table they were sitting before pocking Kevin in the chest. Jayden shrugged. "I'll deal with it," he sighed. "I think I can." Mike sat beside Emily, smiling as he watched her eat. "So lover boy when are you going to ask her out?" Antonio whispered to Mike who was sitting beside him.

Mike glared at him blushing furiously before shrugging. "I don't know dude," he smiled looking at his feet. "You don't know?" Antonio pointed out. "Or you're scared what her reply is going to be?" Mike sighed nodding. "I'm scared," he replied. "What if she says no or I freak her out or something?" Antonio gave a small laugh. "You worry too much," Antonio stated and looked to see Emily giggling at Jayden's face. Mia and Kevin laughed along having a good time. "You should ask her before she gets taken away from you," Antonio gave a nod towards Jayden who glared at Emily mischievously before tickling her.

Mike clenched his fists as Jayden tickled Emily. He turned to see Antonio staring at him. "You're right," Mike replied. He nodded. "I'll ask her out tomorrow," he added. "I will make a picnic." Mike suddenly felt all excited and nervous feeling butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mike's picnic interrupted**

**A/N: Its been so LONG I haven't updated this story! I had a major case of writers block then family matters came up my grades declined and stuff like that but finally I'm going to be updating sooner :) So enjoy.**

**P.S: This was already writen a long time ago so if there's mistakes its because I was too lazy to fix them :p.**

The Nighlok appeared in the Omega Dimension and smiled. He had won but still needed help to destroy the rangers and the Winx. He gathered the energy he had collected from the fairies and blasted the frozen Wizards of the Black Circle. The ice broke freeing the evil wizards again. Ogron dusted himself before looking at Angan who was stretching. Gantlos adjusted his hat before they all looked at the Nighlok. "Ah our good old friend," Ogron said with his eyes narrowed. "You're welcome," the Nighlok huffed. "Ogron," Angan said looking at the head wizard. "Where is our welcoming party?" Ogron asked confusing the Nighlok. "Welcoming party?" the Nighlok echoed. "Winx club where are they?" Angan asked. "They are gone from Magix," the Nighlok replied and looked to see angry and impressed faces.

"You defeated them?" Gantlos clearly not believing what the Nighlok was saying. "I did and sent them to another dimension," the Nighlok said. He stretched his hand out. "Join me to destroy them and the Power Rangers." Ogron looked at the Nighlok's hand and felt Angan's hand on his shoulder. "Do you trust him?" he asked the wizard. The nighlok narrowed his eyes before looking at Angan. "To prove you can trust me," the Nighlok replied. "I will bring Duman from the dead." The Nighlok placed his hands on the ground doing an enchantment. Suddenly smoke appeared and took a human form. The Wizards closed their eyes and covered their eyes faces before the smoke dispersed and they growled. Duman stood there surprised that he was alive.

"I'm alive again," Duman said looking at his body. Ogron walked towards the Wizard. "Welcome back," Ogron smirked and then looked at the Nighlok. "Alright," Ogron spoke. "We will help you." "What?" Angan said glaring at the wizard. "Angan be quiet," Ogron glared at him. "Alright," the Nighlok said. "I'll explain my plan when we travel." He scratched the air opening a portal before all of them where sucked in.

Mike was nervous like he never was before. Today was the day he was going to ask Emily out. His palms were sweaty and took a deep breath. He walked back towards the Shiba house already finished with the picnic he had made in the forest. Mike smiled as he thought of Emily. He walked inside and saw Jayden chasing Emily around. He clenched his fists as Jayden tackled her down. Jayden laughed with a giggling Emily. "Oh my gosh!" Emily laughed. "I can't believe that you caught up to me!" Jayden chuckled wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Well I did even though you had a sugary breakfast," the red ranger said with a playful smirk. "You know what time is it?" "What?" Emily replied raising an eyebrow before Jayden tickled her. "Stop!" she screamed between giggles.

Mike felt like his world was getting crushed. He felt a nudge and turned to see Antonio. "Go on," the gold ranger nudged him. Mike sighed and nodded. He made his way over towards Emily and Jayden. "Um Em," Mike said making Emily and Jayden stop tickling each other. "Can I talk to you?" Emily glanced at Jayden and nodded. "Sure," Emily said straightening out before following Mike outside.

"What is it?" she asked when they were outside.

"I want to show you something," Mike said as Emily followed him into the forest. Mike led her to picnic he had set up for her. Mike smiled and said, "Tada!" He heard Emily gasp and smiled happy that she liked what he set up. But when he glanced at her, her face was twisted in horror. Emily looked at the trees above them. Mike glanced at what she was looking at and clenched his fist. 'What the hell!" he thought. "Well, well who do we have here?" said a red haired man dressed in black as he leaned against the tree. Angan smirked landing behind Emily. Duman landed beside Mike and Gantlos landed in front of the green ranger. Mike glared at the Wizards that surrounded them. "Who the hell are you?" Mike yelled getting in a defense position.

"Well let me introduce myself," Ogron said landing into the ground. "I am Ogron from the Wizards of the Black circle." Mike looked at him before snorting. "You can't be serious dude!" Mike laughed. "Dude?" Angan echoed. "Well if you can't believe us," Ogron smirked and looked to Duman who smirked as well. Suddenly the wizard turned into a werewolf and circled Emily. "Leave her alone!" Mike yelled taking out his samuraizer. "Go, go samurai!" he yelled tracing the kanji in the air before spinning it. He morphed into the green ranger before throwing his forest spear into Duman.

Duman turned to face him growling at the ranger.

The Gap sensor went off making the rangers run into the common room. Jayden opened the map in the coffee table before looking at the rangers. "They are at the plaza," he informed them. The rangers nodded before Mia looked around. "Where are Mike and Emily?" she asked looking at the rangers. "Mike said that he needed to talk to Emily," Jayden replied. "They have been gone for a long time though." He bit his lip worried for Emily. Antonio looked into the forest before turning towards the rangers. "They can meet us there," he said as they all turned to look at him. Mia eyed him suspiciously. "C'mon!" Kevin nudged them. "We need to go!" "Right," Jayden nodded as they ran out.

They morphed making their way to the plaza. Mia fell in step with Antonio. "You know what they're doing right?" she asked the gold ranger. "What do you mean?" Antonio replied innocently. "You know what they are up too," Mia replied narrowing her eyes through her visor. Antonio sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes," he sighed. "Mike planned a picnic for Emily in the forest." Mia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Emily isn't…"

"I know," Antonio sighed. "I insisted Mike into doing the picnic so he could see she isn't interested." Mia nodded in thought. "Where are they?" she asked. "The forest by the Shiba house," Antonio simply said. "Where are here," Kevin said as the gold ranger and pink ranger stopped beside him and Jayden.

The rangers where confused to see that there were no Nighlok. "Where's the Nighlok?" Antonio asked Jayden. The red ranger shrugged looking around. "I don't see anything." "You won't see what you can't see," whispered a voice and black smoke surrounded the rangers. They coughed and saw the smoke take a figure. "Nighlok!" Mia gasped. The others looked at the Nighlok in alarm getting into fighting stances. "Good sighting," the Nighlok replied before another figure appeared taking the same image as the Nighlok that had appeared. More appeared and suddenly the rangers found themselves surrounded. "What's going on?" Kevin asked looking around. "What are you planning Nighlok?" Jayden said with narrowed eyes his grip on his Spinsword tightening. "You're about to have an out of world experience," the Nighlok smirked.

"Yeah right!" Antonio replied. "Barracuda blade!" The gold ranger slashed at the Nighlok but it disappeared in a black smoke. The gold ranger blinked puzzled to what had happened. "Fire smasher!" Jayden yelled hitting the Nighlok but it also disappeared in a puff of smoke. "They are illusions," Kevin said narrowing his eyes. "True, blue," the Nighlok replied leaning against a wall. "Stop playing with us and show us what you want!" Antonio yelled. He was done playing games. He wanted to know what this nighlok was playing at. "Show you? Of course!" the Nighlok laughed. He opened a portal and suddenly the rangers felt the hole sucking them in. Mia screamed as she couldn't get a grip on anything and was sucked in. "Mia!" Kevin yelled in panic. He let go of his surroundings and was also sucked in. "Kevin!" Jayden yelled. "We can't leave them to in there!" Antonio yelled over the wind. "But what about Mike and Emily?" Jayden said worried. "They are grown adults they can handle it!" Antonio said staring at Jayden. "Trust me!" Antonio silently prayed he was saying the truth.

Jayden looked at the gold ranger before looking at the portal. He let go and Antonio followed suit both of them got into the portal leaving a laughing Nighlok behind.

Mike struggled against Duman who leaped on him. Ogron shot magical energy towards Emily who was already morphed. She jumped in the air avoiding contact. She landed summoning her earth slicer. Emily threw her shrunken towards Ogron who side stepped and taunted her. "Weak, weak, weak!" Ogron said with a smirk. The shrunken came back to Emily as Ogron neared her. Emily changed her shrunken back into a sword before slashing at Ogron. Ogron caught the sword in his hand looking at Emily. Emily watched him through her visor afraid on what he was going to next.

Gantlos and Angan where chanting making a portal appear. Mike threw Duman before inserting his forest spear into him. Duman howled in agony before returning back into human. Mike ran towards Ogron but Ogron smirked and blasted him with a shot of energy. Mike fell to the ground before quickly getting up. Ogron turned towards Emily. "Let's see what I can do to you," Ogron said scratching his chin before he felt wind whipping his hair. He turned to see that Gantlos and Angan had opened a portal.

"Well I guess I should throw you to the portal," Ogron said with a smirk. He ripped the sword out of her hands but Emily swiped his feet from under him. Ogron fell with a thump before Emily grabbed her sword again. She heard a growl and saw Duman had transformed into a wolf even though he was wounded from the hit that Mike had landed on him. Emily turned towards Duman raising her sword. Mike began to run towards her but Angan was faster and grabbed the green ranger. "You aren't going anywhere," Angan whispered having a tight hold on the struggling green ranger.

"Let me go!" Mike screamed but that only made Angan's grip tighten. "Throw him into the portal!" Ogron yelled. Gantlos stepped forward as Emily attacked Duman. He clapped his hands making a wave of energy shoot towards Emily. The wave of dark energy hit Emily hard making her fall into the ground demorphed. The Wizards laughed. Gantlos picked her up before throwing her into the portal. "No!" Mike yelled struggling to get out of Angan's grip. He saw as Emily's body got sucked into the portal and disappeared.

"Throw him in there too," Ogron said as Angan struggled to hold him still. Suddenly Ogron felt vines wrap around him and started to choke him. The head wizard started to struggle. Mike smirked and the vines wrapped around the wizard. "How is he doing this?" Ogron hissed. "He isn't a wizard to be summoning this!" Mike let out a chuckle. "I don't use that magic," Mike explained. "I use a samuraizer! Welcome to the 21st Century!" Angan let the green ranger go as the vines wrapped around his neck. "I told you to be careful of the device!" said a voice and Mike turned to see the Nighlok appear suddenly. Mike's eyes opened wide before raising his samuraizer. "Don't even try," the Nighlok commented. "It's worthless. I got all your friends trapped into the portal." "All of the rangers?" Mike whispered in disbelief. The Nighlok shot an energy beam breaking the wizards of the vines hold.

"Yes," the Nighlok replied. "Are the Winx in the portal too?" Ogron asked narrowing his eyes. "Of course!" the nighlok nodded. Mike fell to his knees clenching his fists trying not to cry. "What green ranger?" Ogron taunted looking at the kneeled ranger. "Going to cry?" Mike closed his eyes, imagining Emily smiling then imagined her laying hurt in the ground.

"Shut up!" Mike suddenly stood up and slashed at Ogron who fell to the ground. Ogron stood up and touched his cheek. He looked at his fingers tinted with red blood. A long gash was across the wizards face. "You fool," Ogron hissed in anger. Angan powered up running towards the ranger but Mike hit the wizard with his forest spear.

Gantlos clapped his hands sending dark energy towards Mike and knocked him down. He did it again making Mike fall into the ground again. "Good work Gantlos," Angan said with a smirked. Gantlos smiled and looked at the struggling green ranger.

"Here let me help," Gantlos said with a dark gaze as he clapped sending a wave of energy towards Mike making him to demorph and fall unconscious. The nighlok smiled in triumph and walked towards the wizards. "Get rid of him and lets go," he said turning his back on the Wizards. "There's a world out there to rule." They threw the green ranger into the portal, where everything went black.


End file.
